With a development of information technology, personalization information recommendation service based on a concern of a user has been become mainstream.
In related arts, in order to realize a personalization information recommendation, a positive subscription of the user is required. A user needs to search among candidate concerns provided by an application, and to acquire the information recommendation via the manual subscription.
However, in the method of positive subscription, the user is required to provide contents to be recommended. On one hand, user's operation is rather complicated; on the other hand, there may be problems that the contents to be recommended which are provided by the user are inaccurate, leading to a low accuracy of the personalization information recommendation in prior art.